


Only God

by Mike_Remington_Hanson



Series: 15 a Piece Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Remington_Hanson/pseuds/Mike_Remington_Hanson
Summary: Prompt:Picking up the Pieces(selected byAshfrom200 Writing Challenge).





	Only God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubyfiamma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyfiamma/gifts).

> Prompt: _Picking up the Pieces_ (selected by **[Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida)** from **[200 Writing Challenge](https://www.deviantart.com/insane-1/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506)**).

Gokudera loves with teeth and temper, slamming Yamamoto's back against the wall, slamming himself against Yamamoto's body, mouths like kisses like attacks like heartbeats.

He kisses like an explosion, like impatient hands undoing the precise knot of Yamamoto's tie, frantic fingers ripping his shirt, buttons popping and falling to the ground like change from a pocket turned inside out.

Gokudera's love is a trail, lips and teeth and nails that bite into the scarred flesh of Yamamoto's neck, his chest, his ribs, his belly. He sinks to his knees, shaking hands unfastening Yamamoto's belt, his buckle, his zip. His trembling fingers in the waistband of Yamamoto's boxers, tugging.

Yamamoto's cock, hard and beautiful, before him.

Gokudera swallows. Swallows his spit, his pride, the broken, desperate moan that's building in the back of his throat. Swallows Yamamoto's cock, greedy little thing that he is.

Yamamoto's groan is loud, echoing off brick walls in this desolate warehouse. His hand in Gokudera's hair. Blood upon that hand. Gokudera can feel it, knows Yamamoto likes it best when he's painted in red.

Yamamoto's grip is a harsh, violent thing. Nails in his scalp. Yamamoto's hips, snapping forward. His cock, in the back of Gokudera's throat.

Gokudera sucks, gags, swallows through it all. Drool slips from the corners of his mouth, drips down his chin. Tears from the corners of his eyes. He's a mess and he doesn't care. He is content to kneel in the dirt and blood of their enemies, worshiping Yamamoto like he's the only god he knows, the only god who matters.

He looks up at Yamamoto with reverence. Yamamoto's eyes glint like a blade. They are darkened pools of power and lust. His lips, bloody and curling. He looks at Gokudera like a predator looks upon his prey.

Gokudera shivers. His mouth tightens around Yamamoto's cock. His hands leave bruises upon Yamamoto's hips. He does not try to touch himself. His pleasure is Yamamoto's own.

_"Gokudera,"_ Yamamoto says, and it's loaded with meaning.

In it, Gokudera hears all the things Yamamoto wants to but does not say, for Yamamoto loves with frivolous, meaningless words and the spaces between them that matter.

He looks at Yamamoto, holds his gaze, even when Yamamoto comes, even when he feels his hair snap beneath Yamamoto's cruel grip, strands falling to the ground like the tatters of his pride.

Gokudera is unafraid to love with pieces of himself discarded, because Yamamoto loves him in every way that makes him whole.


End file.
